


Vriska: Royally fuck things up

by carcinizationSuperiority



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, confusedstuck, haha - Freeform, maybe more like angrystuck, no relationships - Freeform, sadstuck tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinizationSuperiority/pseuds/carcinizationSuperiority
Summary: This is essentially a vent from Humanstuck Vriska's perspective
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Vriska: Royally fuck things up

Your name is Vriska Serket and you _know_ you have severely fucked up, multiple times, probably irreparably. The problem is you don't know exactly what you did. 

Let's cut to the chase: Tavros is in the hospital, that's your fault. Terezi isn't speaking to you, that's your fault. Nobody is telling you what's going on, and that's _also_ your fault, the cherry on a horrible shitstain of a cake. It makes you want to tear your fucking hair out clump by clump. 

You sit against the far wall in your bedroom, rolling your magic 8 ball and throwing your dice. You would reverse things but Aranea gets mad, in her obnoxious, know-it-all-lecture way, when you break the magic 8 balls. You have long since decided that you hate Aranea for restricting your various hypothetical freedoms.

The dice make little dents in the wall when you throw them hard enough, nobody's home, and you are _bored_. The silence before the storm used to scare you, but you find you have mostly stopped caring about the storm these days, for better or for worse. Terezi called you "R3CKL3SS". You said she was too judgy and could do with some time spent outside of her own ass. You know you're probably in the wrong here. You're always in the wrong, somehow. You sometimes wish people didn't fucking exist so that everyday wouldn't be a roll of the dice to see how badly you can fuck up without even knowing what you did wrong. It's a shot in the dark. Your pride won't let you apologize for something you didn't know you did wrong. Maybe they're all stuck up their own asses. The alternative scares you much, much more these days, so you just don't think about it. A lot of things scare you. A lot more things than you're willing to admit to anyone whatsoever.

The thing is, you're running out of luck here, and everything is terrifying, and you have to keep cool because who knows what could happen if you stopped being so confident. They'd probably tear you to shreds. You can't let that happen. 

You don't see what's wrong with trying to help your wimpy friend be more confident and independent. You don't see why Terezi is mad at you for all these things you almost certainly didn't do, and why she gets so mad she turns her favorite shade of red, fuming, when you point out you did nothing wrong, over and over, that she's probably just trying to screw you over.

You don't see what's wrong with pretending you know what you did wrong, and sticking blindly to hundreds and hundreds of small lies, words -- "I meant every word I said", "I'm so fucking tired of you", "I won't fucking apologize" -- until they suffocate you and encase you in a thick web, lies like spiders, weaving and ensnaring you in a narrative you never asked to inhabit. 

The hairs on your neck would be standing on end, if you were scared to be devoured. Are you even scared anymore?

You hurl a D8 at the wall and watch it ricochet. You want to break something.

Instead you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> When defending her, I don't like to excuse anything because she did terrible things, just bear in mind:  
> \- Vriska is 13  
> \- Vriska was raised by a giant spider that needed her to feed it other members of her species to survive (not to go all Rose or anything, but that can't be the best environment to foster empathy  
> \- Vriska kind of hated her lusus  
> \- Vriska didn't get a great arc, though she had a redemption arc, the post-retcon timeline didn't give her  
> hypothetical apology process enough screentime (understandable, there are a shit ton of main characters)  
> \- In many cases, if not all, Vriska was acting out of genuine care with extremely bad execution or in-the-moment anger. Though Vriska did some terrible things, she was not 100% at fault for many (again, if not all) of them. In many cases, she was not the only one escalating (though this isn't the case with Tavros, I fully acknowledge this)  
> \- Alternia was person-versus-person-destructive-teenage-free-for-all-mandatory-reproduction-caste-bullshit-societal-pressure city  
> I would be happy to discuss Vriska if you'd like to comment, just please keep it civil. Vriska is a huge comfort character and unfortunately I don't think that's something that can be changed. I haven't read Homestuck in a while so feel free to correct me on anything I misremembered. Remember she is an incredibly complex character and the situation cannot be boiled down to a black-and-white arc. Thanks for reading this impromptu discourse thread.


End file.
